


The War is Over

by Kralj



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, most characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: After Sephiroth's defeat, the dust settles and Cloud & Tifa decide to retire to build a new small village not far from their old home. During the day, Cloud builds and Tifa's a bartender at the new Seventh Heaven - but one night after work, Cloud decides to tell Tifa something very important, something she'd been struggling to say for so long...It's a cheesy story where Cloud asks Tifa if they want to marry. What else you want?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The War is Over

_ \------------------------------------- _

_ Dear Tifa, _

_ Well, Shiera decided that I write all of you a $&#!@#$ letter individually, against my better judgement, but I guess marriage is about making sacrifices. Oh right, we’re getting married. After kicking Sephiroth’s $!@, I went back to Rocket Town and I thought we’d been through so much already, it was only a matter of time. I asked her to marry me which she gladly accepted. The wedding will be held in half a year - we’re in no rush after stopping Meteor. You know I’m building a new airship after that !*#$#&! took my old ship with the explosion? If he ever comes back, I’ll kill him again just for that. As for the new ship, I think I’ve got just the name for it now.  _

_ Anyway, you’re a good girl I guess. You really stuck with that idiot all the way to the end, huh? I guess we share something in common. Still, you have to admit - every time you think he’s cool, he just goes ahead and says something stupid and blows his whole cover. When I took over while you two were taking vacation in Mideel, it was tough. It’s a lot, even for an old man like me to lead. That kid carries a lot on his shoulders, and he wears it well. Take care of him and yourself. _

_ Cid Highwind  _

_ \-------------------------------------- _

Smirking, Tifa shook her head and put down the letter. She’d gotten a few moments of rest, cleaning up in the Seventh Heaven - the new one, that is. After Sephiroth had been defeated and Meteor stopped, the world slowly began to calm down. Everyone more or less had gone their separate ways, but Cloud, Tifa, Barret, with his adopted daughter Marlene of course, had decided to start a new home. It was not too far off the coast, close to their original home of Nibelheim, which had become a ghost town after the Shinra “villager” employees scrammed. There were only a few homes, but Cloud, Barret, and a few others had managed to build a new Seventh Heaven to replace the old one in Midgar. 

Now she was a bartender again, if only just for fun. There was enough food and resources to go around in the area, and regardless the amount of materia they’d collected over the adventure was enough to last several lifetimes. Reeve took over what was left of Shinra and had offered all of them a position helping to rebuild and maintain what was left in a new organization. All of them had declined the offer, except for Vincent. The two of them and Cloud had put to rest all the monsters of Shinra, and without much other purpose, Vincent agreed to spend the rest of his time protecting and helping out others. Reeve mentions he often prefers to remain alone, still.

There were still a few dishes left to clean. However, Tifa had decided to take a small break and read the letter she’d got from Cid. She thought about her “unique” letter, and wondered what kind of oddities the former pilot and astronaut had in store for the rest of their gang. It was such a stressful period in her life, but now that it had all finished, fond memories grew. Tifa decided to keep some old photos around in the bar - one of the old Avalanche crew, of Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, her, and Barret… and another of Aerith among some flowers at Costa del Sol. Frequently she would find herself looking at them, with a small tear escaping from her eye. 

The new Seventh Heaven hadn’t changed much in heart. It was made mostly of dark and aged wood but was slightly larger overall. There were more tables, a few customized for individual games. Of course they’d kept the famous pinball machine, even with the elevator mechanism, but the basement was yet to be furnished. The front still had that famous wooden counter and stools, but now they’d collected a few pieces and hung it on the wall in addition to all the neon lights. There were some shells from Costa Del Sol, a jar of sand from the Golden Saucer, Wutai banners, rocks from the Glacier, they’d even taken some random mechanical equipment straight from the sunken Gelnika. 

Footsteps - at the door. Tifa’s ears perked up as she could easily tell the stomp of boots. Who could it be? Who’s joking, it was him of course. He was the only one that still liked to wear boots all the time. “It’s comfortable,”. 

Their history was complicated, and now their current standing was undeclared. They’d been through so much - their childhood, the destruction of their home, Meteor… they’d even shared the night, something that the two hadn’t mentioned that much. The world was ending, as one might imagine. It had been a couple of weeks since then, and the two found themselves coincidentally spending much more time together. Tifa hoped to approach the subject. 

Cloud walked through the door. Since the near end of the world, he still wore much of his old SOLDIER attire - the tank-top like black wool sweater, the SOLDIER belt, those athletic pants and boots, that strange iron-bolted shoulder pad that was always his alone, and of course most of all the Buster Sword. The sword was almost as long as he was, and it was a wonder he could wield the thing so easily. He strolled into the bar with a soft smile on his face. His shoulders were back, his eyes straight, even his jaw seemed chiseled like a statue. Tifa remembered the small boy he’d been at the village back in Nibelheim, the “SOLDIER” in Midgar, the mess he was in that wheelchair in Mideel. Now, Cloud stood not as a boy, but as a man. 

“Hey Tifa.” Cloud replied in a vibrant but relaxed voice. “You know.” The seat at the bar counter had become a favorite of his. With a bright smile, Tifa started taking various liquids and shaking them together. 

“Don’t you think you should expand your horizons? There’s a lot of drinks out there,” Tifa teased, pouring a red colored drink into the glass. It was the “Cosmo Canyon”, a favorite of many at the bar - especially one Cloud Strife. 

Cloud grabbed the glass from his leather glove and gave it a drink, looking just as refreshed as the first time he’d had it. He raised the glass in her direction and looked at her for a moment. He shook his head, “I’ve got the best one right here.” 

Tifa blushed lightly and turned away.  _ His jokes are so dumb, but - _ . She looked back at him and poured herself a small drink. “So, what’d you do today?” 

“A lot.” Cloud replied, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking for a moment. “I helped build another house with Barret. He was thinking about moving into that one permanently - it’s getting dark, but he still wants to finish something. I’ve been thinking though, after we’re done, what I should do. I had this funny idea,” Cloud said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you’ll think.”

“What?” Tifa said with a grin on her face. “Come on, you can tell me,” 

“Well, I had two ideas. I was thinking about starting a farm, growing enough for the village and then some, like back at Nibelheim. We fought for so long, it’d feel good to put the sword down for a while. Or, I thought about doing like a … delivery service or something. Riding around with the Harvey-Daytona.” 

Tifa laughed, leaning over and punching him in the shoulder. “That’s what you were hiding? I think that’s a great idea,”

Cloud creaked a slow smile before finishing his Cosmo Canyon. He took his Buster Sword for a moment, normally held by a secret magnet at the back of the SOLDIER uniform, and placed it across the table. At first, the pointed end was aimed straight at Tifa, but Cloud pushed the blade slowly by the handle so it rested parallel with the rest of the counter. Leaning back in his chair, Cloud looked Tifa in those great reddish brown eyes of hers. “And you?” 

“Oh, I’ve been cleaning up here and there… I’ve been thinking too… Being a bartender is fun, but I feel like there’s just something more I could be doing,”.  _ Oh, who am I kidding!  _

“Yeah?” Cloud asked. “Why don’t you help me on the farm or in delivery then. Thinks could get dicey, though. Do you think you could handle yourself?” he teased in return.

_ Handle myself? _ Tifa thought for a moment. Tifa knew he had meant it in a light hearted way, but the statement caused her to reflect on how far she’d gone. She'd been so broken and worried after Nibelheim, and had even used Cloud as an emotional crutch. Her fists, trained by Zangan himself, could break any body, but her soul had been weakened from the fires of Nibelheim. Yet Tifa and Cloud found each other so many times, most of all in Mideel, and Cloud had wanted her at his side against Sephiroth. Tifa had wanted it too - and as Cid would say, the only thing left on her mind at that point was to “kick Sephiroth’s @$%”. 

“You might win with the Buster Sword, but unarmed? You wouldn’t last a minute.” 

“Really?” Cloud said, pushing the stool back and getting up. He took a few steps backwards, raising his arms and exposing his chest as he went for the center of the bar - it was more spacious there. With a wide grin on his face, he spread his feet into a fighting stance and put his fists up, leaving the Buster Sword on the counter with Tifa. “Why don’t you come and try me then?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Tifa exclaimed, hoping over the bar counter like a kid at the jungle playground. She got her fists ready and was ready to pounce. Like Cloud, she preferred to wear more athletic clothes as well - a sporty tank, shorts, armored gloves, and her famous red boots. She’d sparred thousands of times against the legendary monk Zangan - and lost, but there is always some wisdom in defeat. She’d also played a hand in killing a “god”, so she’d definitely been around the block. Cloud stood off and waited, as if inviting her to make the first move. 

A jab came for Cloud on the right end of his face, but he managed to move his head in the nick of time. It was not a fast punch, nor one with much strength - just a bit of sparring. Tifa continued the assault however, aiming more for his chest than his face. One, two, bam! Tifa managed to land a blow against his chest, causing Cloud to let out a bit of air and took a step back. Then, in unison, the two began to go for small strikes at each other. Cloud landed a few blows on Tifa, but they too felt soft.  _ He doesn’t want to hurt me. _ Tifa thought.

Another strike came right for Cloud, but Cloud blocked it with his mirrored hand and tried to grab Tifa’s tiny wrists. Not falling for such beginner tricks, Tifa used her other arm to strike down on Cloud’s and broke free from his grasp, landing another hit on Cloud’s chest. He let out another gasp of breath again as Tifa stood for a moment in glorious victory. She was in her own world for a bit, happy at her victory, before Tifa felt a blow come right at her chest, knocking her back a few steps. 

“Hey!” Tifa protested, but playfully. “I thought -”

“Who said we were finished?” Cloud remarked, before suddenly throwing the whole weight of his body against Tifa. Tifa was strong, but feeling a sudden weight crash against her small frame would throw anyone off. Within the blink of an eye, Tifa found herself sprawled on the ground, Cloud laying right on top of her. 

Her breaths were heavy. Tifa looked up and saw that the “SOLDIER” had all but captured her, who was panting as well. There was a silence between the two of them, and while no words escaped their mouths as she was pinned, on her back, to the wooden floor of the Seventh Heaven, Tifa simply gazed at Cloud’s mako infused blue-green eyes, while he looked at her own. Tifa could even feel a warmth transfer from Cloud’s body to her own, and soon a hot and bothered feeling began to arise in her as well, just like that night under the Highwind. 

“Tifa…” 

Her heart was beating, but she wasn’t scared. However, her heart found another reason to beat faster. In an instant, she could sense tiny footsteps creeping down some stairs. In the flash, like a true SOLDIER, Cloud let go of his grasp on Tifa and stood up, weary of whoever was approaching them. Surprisingly, the new figure was not a monster or an enemy, but a small girl. Tifa quickly joined Cloud in the middle of the bar, standing up again, as the girl entered through one door in the back. 

“Tiiiiifffaaaaaa….” the girl’s voice said, slightly groggy. She was no more than five, wearing pink pajamas and a cute yellow ribbon. “Where’s daddy…”

Cloud turned away and put his palm on his face, shaking his head with a slight grin. Tifa leaned down to get more level with Marlene, Barret’s adopted daughter. In Midgar, Tifa had helped take care of her every now and then, while Barret was away risking his life for the planet. After Sephiroth and the Meteor was stopped, Barret said he’d dedicate everything he had left to Marlene, in honor of his friend who met a tragic end. 

“It’s okay Marlene,” Tifa said, extending out her arms. Marlene came in for a hug, waggling about and clearly not too far from her dreams. “Your daddy is working, but he’ll be back soon.”

Cloud spoke up. “He’s working on your new home. I was with your dad just an hour ago... He’s finishing up a nice big room, just for you,” 

“mmm…. Really?” the young girl asked, appearing as if she was about to fall asleep again right in Tifa’s embrace. 

“Mhm. Now let’s get you to bed.” 

Marlene needed some encouragement, but Tifa led her upstairs to the second floor of the bar, which was retrofitted to be a living area for Barret and Marlene while they continued to expand the village. The Seventh Heaven was deemed such a classic, and perhaps dear to everyone’s hearts, that they’d all agreed to have it be one of the first buildings. Pulling the blankets over her, Tifa tucked Marlene into bed and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.  _ You picked an interesting time to get up.  _ Tifa thought, wanting to ruffle her hair.

Heading down the stairs, Tifa found Cloud looking at some old photos on the wall of Aerith, and Avalanche, and the rest of them that had gone to the Northern Crater. Cloud looked at Cid for a moment, laying casually on the Highwind with a cigarette in his mouth and Nanaki standing right beside. 

“Did you get a letter from Cid?” Tifa asked, closing the distance between the two of them as they studied the wall together. 

“Yeah…” Cloud said, still looking at the picture and away from Tifa. “I haven’t opened it yet though, maybe tonight... Anyway, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,”.

_ Oh God! _ Tifa thought, her heart racing. Adrenaline started to shoot through her body, and Tifa’s breaths were as shallow as a creek. Tifa was shy, but she wasn’t stupid. All the years the two of them had been separated, she’d unfortunately built up an image in her head of who Cloud was. Although the “real” Cloud wasn’t all that she had made up to be, Tifa stood stalwart by him, and he became more than that fantasy in her head ever was. Those magic words almost escaped her lips when the two had gone out at the Golden Saucer, but fireworks had covered her insecurity at the end. 

“That night under the Highwind, gazing at the stars and everything else… Even now, I find it hard to know what to say. There was so much I wanted to tell you, but you put it best - ‘words aren’t the only way to tell someone how you’re feeling’... We did a lot of that.” Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes. He stood there for a moment, as if thinking. 

Tifa was on the edge of her seat, like a springboard ready to bounce. The young monk could keep her cool in combat, but this scenario was something else entirely. After a moment, Cloud smiled, turned to face his childhood friend, and just blurted it out. 

“Tifa, I love you.” 

“I love you too!” Tifa nearly shouted, before remembering sweet Marlene sleeping upstairs. Within an instant, Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud in a tight hug, causing Cloud to laugh. The two of them embraced each other, separated by time and weakness for so many years, and now finally reunited once again. When Tifa closed her eyes, the whole world came to an absolute stop, and nothing mattered except the two of them standing right next to each other. Even the Seventh Heaven had faded from existence. 

The two of them gently rocked back together. Cloud took his gloves off and threw it on the counter, exposing his fingers to rummage and twist through Tifa’s long and raven black hair. She couldn’t see it, but he had the biggest smile he had in his entire life. However, a few things still lingered on Cloud’s mind.

“There’s something else I wanted to say too,”

“Hmm..” Tifa said, playfully shaking him. “What is it?”

Unfortunately for Cloud, another contender had entered the ring. He was a hulk of a man, formerly with a gun for an arm - though replaced now with a more regular bionic arm. His skin was dark, covered in the flames of a skull tattoo. When she first saw him, Tifa had to admit that he did seem slightly intimidating. However, he had always had a soft heart, and his aggressive attitude had mostly calmed down since the defeat of Sephiroth. It was none other than Barret Wallace, arriving home from work. 

“You two look happy.” commentated Barret, as Tifa still remained clung to Cloud’s frame. She let out an awkward laugh and separated herself a little bit. 

“You finished Marlene’s room?” Cloud asked as Barret dropped a few bags of his tools and supplies near the front door. 

Barret nodded in approval. “It’s almost done, needs a little bit more work. How’s my baby girl?” 

Cloud tried his best not to roll his eyes at the whole situation. “She woke up about fifteen minutes ago, Tifa helped put her back to bed. Anyway, the two of us are heading back to my place then,”

Tifa was puzzled at first at the expression, but soon caught his meaning. With Barret home, they wouldn’t have to watch after Marlene either. Barret gave Tifa a look of thanks, though she’d acted the babysitter countless times. The young girl had even started to look up to her as a big sister. Cloud took the Buster Sword and sheathed it to his back, while Tifa grabbed a few things of her own and finished the last dishes left to be cleaned. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, Barret.” 

“See you Barret!”

Barret shook his head and followed them to the door, fiddling with some keys in his real hand. Monsters were rare in town, but they did sometimes appear on the edge as if roaming for food. “And don’t forget to bring some extra nails spiky,” Barret advised. “Don’t think I don’t know you go back and take a break when you run out,” 

Cloud waved his hand with a hidden smirk. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Without much of a word Tifa and Cloud made a short walk back to Cloud’s home. Almost instinctively their fingers quickly curled around each other, holding hands through their gloves. It hadn’t been the first time they’d done it, Tifa remembered a short bit of them in Aerith’s garden as they promised to find her and take revenge against Shinra. Now all of that pain had passed away, and the two of them remained. Outside, it was cool yet warm, the hallmark of a summer night. 

Cloud had modelled his new home a bit off the old one in Nibelheim - the first floor was large and spacious, the kitchen could be seen from the living room and a bedroom and so on. He had however added more extensions, including a basement and proper private bedrooms on a second floor. Overall, Tifa could sense he was quite proud of his work. Cloud slowly opened his already unlocked door and let the girl inside. 

Tifa had never been in Cloud’s house - at least the one back in Nibelheim, she couldn’t remember. She’d thought for so long they’d been friends, but back then they were little more than acquaintances. Cloud took his leather gloves off, along with his Buster Sword and armored shoulder. Tifa took off her fingerless gloves as well, butterflies still flying in her stomach as she finally heard Cloud repeat those magic words she couldn’t for so long. In the living room there was a large couch hanging in the center, colored a strange but satisfying purple. Cloud plopped himself down, and Tifa followed as well. 

They sat down, but there was still a bit of distance between them. “So.. when did you think it started?”

“Started?” Cloud raised an eyebrow. “Hmm. When was the first time I met you? It’s so far back I can barely remember. I think it built over time, slowly. I thought you were cute, like a dumbass I wanted to impress you, and - you know the rest,”

Tifa let out a light laugh. “Well, I think you succeeded.” 

“What about you?”

_ Me? _ Tifa looked off for a moment, but in her heart she knew the real answer. “When we first reunited, you came for me, even though I told you I would be okay, at Don Corneo’s… you kept your promise. Then, when Aerith started suggesting things while we were in that cell at Shinra HQ,”

“You got pretty jealous.”

“Oh shut up,” Tifa punched Cloud lightly on the shoulder. “Yeah… maybe I was a little jealous that something was going on. From then on, I knew it. But when we found out exactly what happened back in Mideel, that you were there all along, watching over me… it’s like it started all over again,”

Without a word, Cloud put his arm around Tifa. The young girl gladly accepted his arm and curled herself within Cloud’s embrace, tightly hugging his free left arm. Playfully, she started shaking his arm, causing her silver earrings to dangle and make a light noise, like the chime of bells, since the rest of Cloud’s home was so quiet. Eventually, the two of them turned on the couch and became more parallel, Cloud leaning in the back and Tifa sitting in his embrace in the front.

The summer night, the couch, Cloud - Tifa felt warm. Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she could remember it all. The heat from the flames of Nibelheim, her dinky cowgirl outfit, seeing her father dead in the reactor…  _ It’s alright. I might always have the memories, but I don’t have to be bothered by them. I can start something new instead.  _ Tifa closed her eyes in further, as if it were possible, shaking her head and hugging Cloud’s arms. Cloud was Tifa’s rock, and Tifa was Cloud’s rock. 

“Promise me you won’t go anywhere…” Tifa trailed off. 

Cloud parted Tifa’s raven black hair with his hand, running his fingers against her neck before giving a small kiss. “I won’t.”

“Mmm…” Tifa said with a smile and blush. “Hey… before we left the Seventh Heaven, you were going to say something.”

“Oh right… about that,” Cloud said, letting out a little laugh and squeezing Tifa. “Well, if you want to know about that, I’ll have to get up. That’s why I tried to bring you here,”

Tifa’s eyebrows raised.  _ What does he have under his sleeve? _ With suspicion, Tifa let go of Cloud’s arms. Tifa slid over to the edge of the couch and watched as Cloud stood up and headed toward the kitchen area, which was filled with dozens of cabinets. Cloud opened up some of the drawers, as if searching for something, before quickly snatching some small object and hiding it behind his back like a young boy. Tifa eagerly awaited at the edge of her seat.

“Alright Tifa, are you ready?”

Tifa raised her eyebrows. “Is it a gift?” 

Cloud was quiet, just for a moment, before he began to speak. “Tifa, I - well,” he stammered a bit. “You know I’m not good at talking like this, but - other guys grow up and might have fantasies about being great and attracting a lot of attention from it, but ever since I was kid, I didn’t care for that stuff. I don’t want any other drinks. I only wanted to have one woman, with a simple home and family… and well, that woman is you Tifa.”

_ He’s, He’s ...!-  _ Tifa’s heart was beating faster than a chocobo racing at the Golden Saucer. Her reddish brown eyes instantly made contact with Cloud’s mako blue-green eyes, locked together like the tightest hug. 

“I know it might seem early, but that’s why I want to ask,” Cloud kneeled before her as she sat on the throne of a couch, pulling out a small box. Opening the box, a silver ring came into view, displayed in the center with a beautiful amethyst gemstone. Cloud looked up to Tifa and in her eyes with a grin on his face. “Tifa, will you marry me?” 

“You!” Tifa said, incredibly flustered and her face burning as red as the rocks of Cosmo Canyon. Tifa looked down for a moment and then just shouted, “Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Cloud stood up and took the engagement ring out of it’s box, slowly placing it on Tifa’s ring finger. Her heart felt as if it could jump right through her chest, and Tifa was left wondering what to do first. As the ring soon fit snug on her left hand, she turned up to see Cloud smile.

At that moment, she knew. Tifa sprang right into Cloud and turned her head upward, closing her eyes and sharing a deep kiss. It hadn’t been the first time the two shared a moment together - they had done a lot under the Highwind, but this moment compared to no other. Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, the two of them fit together after having been separated for so long. A minute, an hour, a day, she didn’t know how long together they were like that - and she didn’t care either.

Eventually their mouths parted and Tifa rested her head on Cloud’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around Cloud like a teddy bear, and likewise he kept one arm around her and another curling and playing with her hair. Tifa’s hair was caught in the light of the living room, and dangled lightly in Cloud’s hand. It was so comically long, it even reached past her waist and wrapped in a band - but it had become her signature style - just as Cloud and his blonde hair was first dubbed “Spiky”. 

“Hmm… you know,” Cloud echoed slowly. “I’m never quite sure what color your hair is, even this up close,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tifa said, eyes closed and a small tear coming from her eye, of joy. 

“Depending on the lighting and weather, it can look brown or black”

“I prefer a dark brown,” Tifa explained. Her thoughts returned to the letter she had opened earlier that day. “You sure you didn’t open Cid’s letter today?”

“What?” Cloud asked, absent minded and continuing to further mess with Tifa’s perfectly straight and long hair. “No, what, did you think I was inspired by it or something? - oops,” Cloud finished in a smooth manner, letting go of any kind of ambiguity. Near the drawer where Cloud had retrieved the ring, Tifa spotted a familiar looking letter, slightly torn open. 

_ What a dork - he’d had to have been planning this for awhile though with the ring… and now he’s my dork, and I’m his dork.  _

“If I wasn’t so happy you’d be paying for that little white lie,” 

Suddenly Cloud lifted her off the ground, dangling and kicking her dark red boots in protest. “Really? ‘Cause last time I remember us getting into a fight, you lost,” 

Although she was closer to twenty two after all the events, fighting in Cloud’s arms - pressing against his shoulders, ruffling his blonde hair, Tifa felt like the two of them were kids again, in a home far away. That home was washed away in war and the sands of time, but it was reborn again with the two of them next to each other. Eventually, Cloud waved the flag of defeat and let Tifa down, who plopped herself on the purple couch. Tifa then grabbed her spouse’s hand and dragged him down, crashing into the couch with her.

Amidst all the commotion, Cloud looked around his home. “This will be your place as well from now on. Hope you like it, I don’t plan on making that many changes.”

“You said the second floor still needed some work, right? The other day?”

Cloud thought for a moment, understanding her message. “Yeah, maybe I could do something.”

Tifa was silent then for a few minutes, enjoying the moment but thinking of something else as well. “So, if this is my place now, are we going to ‘look at the stars’ again?”

Cloud smirked. “I won’t let you leave this house, but I think we should wait on that. We’re in no rush, plus it’ll be pretty hard to do that with the roof I built over our heads,”

“I think that’s a good idea... When do you think we’ll have the official thing, then? Cid was thinking half a year,”

Cloud rolled out from a twisted position on top of Tifa, and sat straight on the couch. He looked over at her and then at the rest of his home, thinking. Shrugging his shoulders, he said “I don’t know. Could be tomorrow if you want. We’d have to find somebody for the ceremony though,”

“Alright,” Tifa answered. “Tomorrow.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Tifa with frisky suspicion, leaning in and sharing another kiss.

“Tomorrow it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Originally I envisioned this as just a one off story to have a happy ending for the original game, but I thought I could write more in this "AU", maybe if people like I'd come back to it. I try to stay clear from "lemony" content as one author put it but I included a few bits here and there considering the subject matter.


End file.
